There are a considerable number of connection fittings or couplings for joining pipes or tubes to each other, for example, or to join appliances or accessories to tubes or pipes. In many instances these connection fittings are bulky and use a considerable amount of materials because of the need to provide room within the connection fitting for the assembly of the component. The connection fitting itself may be difficult to install because of its size and the space required to accommodate it.
Additionally, some connection fittings require the use of tools and/or additional components to properly seal or make secure the connection between the connection fitting and the tube or pipe. This can also create significant problems where space for the connection fitting is limited.